Sunao na Niji
by Natsu Hanase
Summary: 5 cowok ganteng liburan di bukit belakang sekolah, dan kesalahpahaman pun terjadi. Apa itu pemirsa? Baca dong kalo mau tahu... bukan sho-ai/yaoi


Ini fanfic kedua kami… Masih dengan Anime Naruto tapi Chara nya beda. Waktu dengerin End Naruto Shippuuden ke-5 yang judulnya 'Sunao na Niji' -tau ga?- tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin cerita soal mereka berlima (walo disini jdi OOC). Judul dan isi cerita gak nyambung lho. Isi ceritanya terinspirasi sama kejadian yang baru-baru ini bermunculan di kantor (SPR).

.

**Disclaimer : **Lagi-lagi Bang Masashi

**Chara :** Naru, Sasu, Shika, Sai, Gaa

**Warning :** OOC,typo,sho-ai,fluff,dll. Siapkan obat serangga, bila ke-GaJe-an berlanjut hubungi Bang Masashi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liburan musim panas dimulai saat salju bertebaran dimana-mana (woi, musim panas mana ada salju!), maksud saya saat bunga bermekaran (hei, itu musim semi), oh kalau begitu... (jangan bilang daun yang berguguran, itu musim gugur). Aduuuh, apa dong yang bertebaran di musim panas? (Ga ada!). Ya udah, pokok nya ini cerita berlatar musim panas.

Back to the story...

Diceritakan lima cuowok guanteng nan mempesuona -bohong- yaitu Blonde Naruto, Emo Sasuke, Lazy Shikamaru, Artistic Sai, dan Insomnia Gaara berencana menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini dengan berkemah di dasar laut.

Kelima cowok : "Gimana caranya?"

Author : "Jangankan kalian, kita aja bingung."

Ikan di laut : "Kami juga bingung..."

Author : "Lha, semua bingung. Ya ampyuuun."

Kelima cowok : 'Sejak kapan ikan-ikan bisa ngomong?' (sambil bisik-bisik)

Author : "Ya udah karena semua bingung ga jadi deh, kita pindah ke tempat lain aja." (pundung di pojokan)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berhubung tidak memungkinkan untuk berkemah di dasar laut -ya iya lah- dan persediaan uang yang menipis, mau ga mau mereka pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah untuk menghemat waktu dan biaya. Maka, jum'at malam itu tepatnya tanggal 13, kelima cowok itu udah ngebangun tendanya masing-masing di atas bukit. Baru jam 7 malem dan mereka lagi asik nyanyi-nyanyi diiringi petikan gitar dari Sai. Mau tahu mereka nyanyi apa?

Naruto dengan semangat 45 nyanyiin lagu 'Cinta Satu Malam' sambil goyang dombret muter-muter api unggun. Sasuke terlihat keren abis waktu bawain lagu 'Begadang' dari penyanyi idolanya. Shikamaru yang males nyanyi akhirnya milih bawain 'Balonku' aja daripada dihukum joged di atas api unggun (debus euy). Sedangkan Gaara tersipu malu bawain 'I Heart You' dari boyband lokal (ya ampun ababil juga).

Udah makin malem nih. Udara makin dingin, langit makin gelap, suasana makin mencekam, tanah jadi basah, ada bau menyengat, keringat bercucuran, tulang beradu, gigi bergemeretak, tubuh menggigil, lha lebay ah...

Bukan gitu kedaannya.

Tanpa sadar mereka dah ngabisin waktu hampir 4 jam cuma buat nyanyi-nyanyi itu. Alhasil jam 11 malam itu mereka mulai ngerasa ngantuk yang teramat sangat.

"Ngantuk nih kita tidur yuk," Naruto dah ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Eits, nanti dulu. Kita belum mutusin soal giliran jaga. Jangan tidur dulu" protes Shika.

"Aah, tapi udah gak gak gak kuat. Mau tiduuuur..." rengek Naru.

"Ah, lu ini Dobe gak bisa diandalin. Jangan egois gitu dong. Kalo gitu biar lu aja yang jaga." ejek Sasu.

"Enak aja Teme, lu aja yang jaga. Gue sih gak mau, gue mau tidur."

"Sejak kapan lu bisa nyuruh-nyuruh gue Dobe?"

"Gue juga ogah disuruh sama lu Teme jelek!"

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut, kita semua dapat giliran jaga. Tinggal mutusin siapa yang duluan dan seterusnya." lerai Sai dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Huh, ngerepotin aja nih." Shika dan Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas ngeliat kelakuan mereka.

"Kenapa harus jaga sih. Kan tinggal tidur aja semuanya, beres kan." Naru masih protes aja.

"Hah, lu ini emang gak tahu apa-apa Naruto." ucap Shika.

"Katanya dibukit belakang sekolah kita ini ada macam-macam hal lho," timpal Sai.

"Katanya ada yang pernah liat ular guede bangeud" Sai mulai lebay.

"Apa? Ular? Gede?" Naruto bergidik inget guru biologinya yang namanya Orochimaru yang hobi piara ular.

"Ada kalajengking juga."

"Kalajengking!" bergidik lagi dia inget tu binatang.

"Laba-laba besar"

"Laba-laba?" makin bergidik juga inget seniornya si Kidoumaru.

"Serangga pemakan manusia."

"What?" pucat pasi

"Serigala."

"Aaaah!" hampir pingsan

"Dan yang terakhir..."

"Hantu." tiba-tiba Gaara angkat bicara

"Apa? Hantu? Kalian pasti pada bercanda kan. Hahaha.."

"Ngomong-ngomong lu dapat berita dari mana soal hal-hal tadi?" tanya Shika pada Sai.

"Ya, macam-macam. Dari guru Guy, Lee,Chouji, anjing penjaga sekolah, burung-burung yang beterbangan, rumput yang bergoyang. Oh iya, kayaknya pemulung yang kemarin ketemu juga bilang sesuatu padaku tapi aku lupa." jelas Sai dengan tenangnya.

Semua mata memandang Sai dengan tatapan 'yang bener aja lu, yang begitu aja dipercaya'.

"Hah, ternyata sumber-sumber yang tidak bisa dipercaya." keluh Shika.

"Hehehe,,,ya kurang yakin juga sih. Mungkin bukan serangga, tapi monster, atau..." Sai mulai nyerocos lagi.

"Ah, udah dong jangan diterusin lagi. Mending cepet-cepet putusin siapa yang jaga, gue dah ngantuk nih." potong Naruto.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku pun sudah capek." jawab Shika.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri sedari tadi.

'Hantu itu tidak ada. Hantu itu tidak ada. Hantu itu tidak ada. Gaara hanya bercanda. Sai juga berbohong. Semuanya tidak benar. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Cowok ganteng nan mempesona kayak diriku tidak boleh seperti ini. Tidak ada yang namanya hantu. Hahahaha(?)' -siapakah gerangan dia ini?-

"Jadi siapa yang mau sukarela dapat giliran pertama jaga?" Shika dah ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Aku saja." Gaara mengajukan diri.

"Baguslah, kalo begitu yang jaga kedua Sai, ketiga Sasuke, keempat Naruto dan aku terakhir. Tiap orang dapat jatah 2 jam jaga." ucap Shika lagi.

Berkat didikan Asuma sensei, Shika jadi bocah yang pintar mengatur siasat. Dengan komposisi seperti itu, dia tak perlu repot-repot berjaga dan bisa tidur pulas semalaman. Ketiga bocah yang lain sudah tidak mau mendebat keputusan Shika, jadi tidur secepatnya adalah solusi terbaik saat ini. Maka masuklah keempat cowok itu ke tendanya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara berjaga dekat api unggun untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang makin menjadi. Mata Gaara tak lepas dari cahaya keemasan yang dihasilkan api unggun di depannya. Saking takjubnya, dia sampai gak ngedip selama giliran jaga.-mustahil sih,tapi yah namanya juga fanfic-

Dua jam pun berlalu dengan begitu saja.

"Dinginnya." Sai keluar dari tendanya.

"Hei, sekarang giliranku jaga." Sai duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara berdiri dan berjalan mundur sambil niruin moonwalk-nya MJ menuju tendanya tanpa memalingkan mata dari api unggun itu. Dia baru berkedip saat masuk tenda dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Memang sungguh ajaib bocah itu, selain kuat begadang rupanya bisa juga gak ngedipin mata selama 2 jam.

Sai dah siap dengan sketch book dan peralatan gambarnya buat nemenin dia jaga malam itu. Memang jiwa seni Sai gak bisa di sepelekan, walo dah malem dan gelap kaya gitu gak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk membuat karya seni. Dengan lihainya Sai mulai menggoreskan garis demi garis di sketch book nya tu. Dan entah karena pengaruh kejeniusannya atau bukan, selama giliran jaga itu kerjaan Sai adalah menghabiskan lebar demi lembar sketch booknya dengan menggambar.

Dua jam pun kembali terlewatkan. Sai lalu berjalan menuju tenda Sasuke.

"Hei Uchiha, sana jaga!"

"Hn" cuma suara itu yang terdengar. Sasuke pun keluar dari tendanya dan berjaga di dekat api unggun.

Sasuke ngelirik jam di tangannya, 'Baru jam 1' gumamnya.

Suasana malam yang sepi dan udara yang makin dingin bikin rasa ngantuk gak bisa dihindari. Bahkan Sasuke yang katanya cowok paling kece pun dah manggut-manggut aja depan api unggun.

"Sasuke..." gak tahu kapan datengnya eh Naruto dah duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Dobe...ngapain lu disini? Ini kan belum giliran lu jaga. Tidur sana!" Sasuke ngelirik ke arah naruto.

"Gak bisa tidur..." Naruto bergeser sampe dia duduk nempel sama Sasuke.

"Hn...lu takut y."

"Sasuke..."

"Hn"

"Dingin..."

"Hn"

"Peluk..."

"Hn...Huh?"

Sasuke dengan tampang stoic andalannya ngelirik ke arah Naruto.

"Dobe...ngomong apa lu barusan?"

"Peluk..." Naruto nyandar di bahu Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sasuke berdo'a kalo semua ini cuma mimpi. Sejak kapan sobat sekaligus rivalnya jadi manja gini? Jangan-jangan si Dobe itu tadi makan jamur beracun waktu ngumpulin ranting.

"Hei Dobe,,,lu mabok ya?"

Dengan imutnya Naruto geleng-geleng kepala (clubing kali dia) sambil manyun.

Sasuke merasa makin aneh sama kelakuan tu bocah.

"Naru gak bisa tidur kalo Sasu gak ada di sebelah Naru.."

'Huwaaa sejak kapan ini bocah manggil gue kayak begitu?' Sasuke jadi merinding disko tuh.

"Mau kan temenin Naru tidur?"

'Ya ampuuuun, siksaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa ini bocah tiba-tiba keliatan unyu-unyu?'

"Sasu..." Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapan bocah stoic tadi.

"Do-Dobe..." Sang Uchiha makin galau dibuatnya.

'Gak,,,gak bisa,,,gak bisa kayak gini terus!'

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Na..Na..ruto.." akhirnya gue nyerah. Si ganteng nan mempesona ini kalah dari Naruto dobe itu. Oh apa yang akan terjadi. Alhasil mata gue merem sambil pasrah nerima apapun yang bakal terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun"

'Nafas nya udah deket banget nih. Oh my god! Selamat tinggal bibir virgin ku.'

"Sasuke-kun"

Gulp

"Teme..."

Heh, apa dia bilang?

"Hei teme, tidur sana! Ini giliran gue jaga kan."

Kok suara si Dobe datangnya dari belakang sih? Kenapa suaranya gak se-merdu yang tadi?

"Woi Teme! Ngapain lu manyun-manyun gitu?"

Selamat datang di dunia nyata, Uchiha Sasuke. Mari kita bayangkan wajah sang Uchiha dengan bibirnya yang mengkerut kayak bebek mau nyosor dan kedua matanya terbelalak kearah sang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Na..Na..Naruto... Sejak kapan lu di situ?"

"Ngomong apa lu Teme? Lu mabok ya?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa si lu? Aneh banget. Eh siapa tu cewe di samping lo?"

"Cewe?"

"Ooh, gue ngerti. Ya ampun Teme, bilang dong kalo lu mau pacaran. Gue ga akan ganggu kok. Hehehe.."

'Si Dobe ngomong apa sih? Cewe apa maksudnya? Kok gue jadi gak enak hati gini yak? Kayaknya ada yang gak beres nih.'

Sasuke pun melirik ke samping nya dan menemukan sesosok mahluk menyerupai perempuan dengan gaun putih dan rambut hitam panjang menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat sambil bilang, "Sasuke-kuuuuuuun"

Seketika itu sang Uchiha tumbang dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang berbusa (overdosis?).

**Pagi harinya**

"Rambut itu...Wajah itu...Ha-han-hantuuuu." sang Uchiha pun bangun dari mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya sejak subuh tadi.

"Teme, lu baik-baik aja kan?" Naruto dan ketiga orang lainnya duduk mengelilingi dia.

"Hmmm, gue baik-baik aja ko." dia udah pasang tampang stoicnya lagi.

"Lu kenapa tadi tiba-tiba pingsan?"

"Ga ada apa-apa kok."

"Cerita dong! Gue kaget tadi, abis gue panggil lu tiba-tiba pingsan gitu. Cewek lu juga kaget ampe dia pergi tau kemana."

'Cewek?' Sasuke langsung inget lagi kejadian paling suerem seumur hidupnya dia.

"Hoo, Sasuke bisa punya pacar juga ternyata. Ciee, kok ga bilang- bilang sih sama kita-kita." ledek Sai.

"Diem lu pada! Gue ga punya pacar!"

"Kenapa sih ga ngaku aja. Ga ada salah nya punya pacar."

"Iya Teme, apalagi cewek lu kan jago sulap. Kereeeeeen."

"Hah? Sulap."

"Iya, semalem waktu dia kabur dia terbang trus ngilang gitu aja. Sulap kan tuh." (ya ampun, ni anak polos ato apa ya?)

"Terbang?" Shika muter otak mencoba mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

"Iya, waktu gue deketin kayaknya tu cewek malu terus terbang gitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong ceweknya kayak gimana sih?" tanya Shika lagi.

"Cantik sih tapi agak pucet, matanya belo terus rambutnya lurus panjang tapi rada acak-acakan, dia pake gaun putih panjang gitu."

Setelah denger penjelasan dari Naruto, Sai tiba-tiba balik ke tendanya sementara Shikamaru,Sasuke dan Gaara pada tepok jidat terus geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa sih lu pada tepok jidat terus geleng-geleng gitu? Mang gue salah ngomong yak?"

"Hei Naru, cewek yang lu maksud yang ini bukan?"

Sai keluar dari tendanya sambil bawa sketch book berharganya. Dia buka halaman dimana semalem dia ngegambar terus disodorin ke Naruto.

"Iya, bener. Ini cewek yang berduaan sama si Teme. Jangan-jangan ni cewek ninja kali yak bisa terbang trus ngilang gitu tadi."

"Mana sini coba gue liat."

Shika ngambil tu sketch book dari tangan Naru. Shika,Sasu dan Gaa memandang lembar demi lembar sketch yang Sai gambar semalem dengan horror.

Bagaimana tidak horror pemirsa. Di sketch pertama terpampang gambar Miss K tengah terbang di tengah-tengah pepohonan. Di sketch kedua si Miss K sedang duduk di dahan pohon sambil nyisir rambut dan tersenyum dengan tidak manisnya. Lembar demi lembar sketch menampilkan lebih banyak gambar Miss K yang suereum sangat.

"Sai,,,lu semaleman ngegambar ini?" tanya Shika.

"Hu'uh malah kita ngobrol lho."

Semua mata terbelalak ke arah Sai.

"Ngobrol apaan?"

"Katanya dia ngecengin Sasuke gitu, terus dia tanya alamat lu juga jadi ya gue kasih aja. Kan lumayan tar kalo mamingan ada yang ngapel ke rumah lu." jawab Sai dengan santai.

"APAAAAA?" seketika itu Sasuke membatu lalu melebur dan tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

- Tamat dengan GAJEnya -

* * *

><p>Saya tahu ini fic emang absurd. Tapi tolong dimaklumi karena Authornya sendiri (berdua woi) emang absurd. Ma'af kami kawan.<p>

RnR pleaseeeeeeeeee .


End file.
